Chosen
by Sasuke'sOneinAMillion
Summary: not really good at summaries so please just click the blue word chosen. :


**Sasuke'sOneInAMillion**

**Chosen**

**Chapter 1: New School**

_I am running through a dark alley, trying to get away from two mask people. I turn the corner and come to a two way passage. Damn. I take about two seconds and decide to go right. When I turn the corner I come to a dead end. Shit. I turn around to go back and go the other way but both of them are already there. I bend down to pick up a rock but, like superman, one person moves like lightning fast and pins me to the wall while the other one is walking to me slowly in a cool, hero type way. I try to elbow the person holding me, but the person catches my elbow in mid swing. "Don't even think about it." So it's a girl. I look over my shoulder and see silver eyes staring back at me. Her hair must be red because I see red hair over her eyes a little. I focus my attention on the person walking up to me. The person takes off it's mask. I curse the hour for making it dark time already, because I can't see it's face. "Who are you? What are you?" I ask, half expecting an answer. I don't get one. Instead I get a sneer. "Let's just say we were chosen to come and assassinate you." I do a double take. If I hadn't done so already, I would've peed my pants. "Me? Why?" I ask him. Yea its a guy. He steps closer ,and the girl lets me go. "Blood, what're gonna do?" The boy asks the girl. The girl takes out a knife with a dragon imprinted on it. "Why I don't know, poison. What do you prefer?" They walk even closer to me. Shit. I have to get out of here. I move an inch and they are on me. The girl is strangling me and the guy is looking me in the eyes. "Oh, I forgot to answer your question. I am doing this because we are the only ones deserve this power." I see the blade going for my stomach. It's like everything went into slow motion. I scream. _

I shoot up in my bed with beads of sweat on my forehead, I am panting really hard. "Sakura.! Get up, you're gonna be late for your first day of school.!" I hear my older brother, Deidara yell from downstairs. Still trying to catch my breath. I take the covers off me and walk to the bathroom in a daze.

This is how it is every morning I would have the same dream, no, nightmare and I would get dressed in a daze. Ever since my parents died. I go to therapy but that don't help. Diedara is in the military but on leave right now because of his injured arm so he's taking care of me. I just moved here to a place called Mist. I'm originally from Konoha but we had to move because my sister-in-law, Quri got a new job as an executive something. I'm a senior in highschool, about to turn eighteen. I have short pink hair, which I like to dye, and alot of piercings.

I walk out of the bathroom wearing fishnet leggings, black combat boots, a blue pencil skirt, with a black tank top and a black leather jacket. My hair is out and right now it has black highlights in them. I don't wear heavy makeup but I have on heavy eyeliner with mascara and black eyeshadow. People say they love my skin, but I don't like it. It's like an olive color and it flawless. I have a beauty mark under my right eye. I grab my 'Paramore' messenger bag and run downstairs.

Quri is already gone to work and Deidara is standing at the door playing with the keys with his good hand. "Nightmare again?" He asks me without looking at me. When I don't answer he lift his head to look at me. "I take that as a yes." He scans me up and down. "You look hot, that outfit looks about a hundred bucks. Who bought it?" I smile at him. "You did, with your credit card remember?" I walk out the door.

Deidara and I look nothing alike. He has blonde hair with he like to cover his left eye up with, and a long ponytail. He is skinny and tall about a head taller than me.

"You don't have to drive me to school you know. I can walk myself. And plus you can't even drive." I say as I'm getting in the car. He looks at me.

"Who said I was driving you to school? You have legs. You can walk." He pushes me out the car. "I'll be home when you get out. Love ya, Sak."

He drives away. I grunt and start walking to the direction of the school. A Mercedes Benz pass me on the way and slows down. The window raises down. It is a bunch of teenagers. A blonde haired girl sticks her head out. "Hey, wanna ride? It's gonna rain soon, and I would hate to see that cute outfit get ruined." She says. I stop. "Why would I get in the car with a bunch of strangers who I don't even know?" I retort back. I raise my eyebrow for her to answer, when she doesn't, I continue walking. They zoom pass me and water gets on me a little. I flip them off.

When I get to school I think I'm late. I run to the door in a matter of seconds. I make my way to the office. A lady with short black hair and deep black eyes is talking to a guy, who I can't see who or what he look like. I scan his body from behind, he has a lean, muscular body with goes great with that black t-shirt he's wearing. He also had on gray sweatpants and black All Stars Converses. From the back he has like red spiky hair, but I don't know what the front looks like. He steps aside and I walk up.

"Umm . . . hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, the new transferred student here. I came to pick up my schedule?" I say. The lady smiles and walks to a shelf behind her.

"Oh yes, I have it . . . somewhere." She says. I roll my eyes and take a look at the guy standing next to me. His hair is straight in the front. His eyes are amazing. They are like a light torquiose. They are deep too. He is looking at me, with an eyebrow raised. I look away. The lady is looking at me and is smiling. She hands me my schedule.

"Actually, Gaara can you show this young lady her first period class? Isn't it the same as you? Kurenai, Algebra 1?" She aks. The guy looks at me and nods.

"Sure."

He walks out the door. I follow close behind. He is so freaking gorgeous.

"So" he starts. "Where you from?" He ask. I walk beside him.

"Ummm, Mist." I say. He nods.

"Oh. Well here we are. You can sit by me." He says, as we stop in front of the door.

The class is silent and have about twenty people. I follow Gaara to the back of the class and sit next to him. The teacher looks up from her work and smiles at me. "Aww, we have a new student. Gaara wanna introduec your friend?" She says. I blush.

"She has a mouth, she can talk." He says. I stand up, the whole class looks at me.

"Names Sakura," I sit down. The class laughs.

"SAkura, wanna say anything else?" The teacher asks.

"Nope." I say.

The class door opens and in comes a guy with a bored expression on and like a dark blue but a light blak. His eyes are the same color as his hair. The girls sreams and the guys sighs and groans. The teaher looks over at him.

"Sasuke Uhiha. Late as usual." The hands him a slip of paper. "Detention." He takes the sheet, crumbles it and throws it away.

"No, thanks." He heads over to where me and Gaara are sitting. He smirks at Gaara and then looks at me. "Gaara, I see you found someone to replace me."

Gaara laughs and puts her puts his arm around me. "Yea, but she's way cuter than you." He says and presses his cheek against mine. I push him away. Sasuke looks at me again.

"I guess." He says and walks to sit down beside Gaara.

"You're that girl that flipped off Ino, right?" A voice from behind us asks. I turn around to come face to face with blue eyes. I lean away from him to take a closer look. It's a blonde haired guy with a big chessy grin.

I put two and two together in my head. "So Ino was her name? Wow that bitch." I mumble. Obviously, I didn't say it low enough because the class laughs. I look up at the teacher. She has her hand on her hips leaning on one leg.

"Sakura Haruno.! I don't give a rat's rear if you're new or not.! You don't swear in this class.! Detention.!" She yells.

I shoot a glare at the guy with blonde hair and turn around. The teacher resumes to teaching and I slump into my seat. "Great, first day and I have detention. Can my day get worse?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Well most of the day is boring so far, I made a couple of friends I guess. The one girl I really like, because she's emo and being emo is awesome, is Hinata Hyuga. She is really pretty she has like ebony hair and grey eyes. Another girl is OriYuki Natsumi, ehich is a really pretty girl with red hair and green eyes, like mine.!

So here I am, heading to detention when I overhear people talking.

I think it's a boy and a girl. I peek around the corner to see Gaara and Hinata talking, with Sasuke and OriYuki watching. "But she's only a minor, and the last of her kind.!" I hear Hinata say.

Gaara glares at her, "You act like she's not capable of knowing her full power. Who knows if she remembers anything at all."

I see Sasuke take a step forward, but I can't hear what he's saying. I take a step closer, my combat boot squeek. Shit.! I quickly run to the detention class and think over what I just heard. Full power? What the eff?

The class door slides open and Sasuke walks in. He immediately takes a seat next to me. I look at him, his eyes are a orangeish red. "Woah, did your eyes change color?" I ask, dumbly. He flinches.

"No." He turns to look out the window. "Sakura, do you have any parents?" He asks.

I freeze. "Why?"

"Just answer."

"No." I reply.

He looks at me. "No?"

"No. Any more questions?"

"Yes? Do you live with any siblings?"

"Yes, my older brother.!" I see his eyes widen. "Something wrong?"

"Uhh no." That was the last of the conversation. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

When detention was over I walk home. It is about 7:00 and I walk up to my house and see that my house is completely dark. Hmm, that's weird. Normally Diedara would wait until I got home before he went to sleep. I slip the key inside the lock and unlock the door.

"Deidara? You awake?" I say, for some reason this doesn't feel right. I have this weird feeling that Deidara is playing some joke on me like before. I head for the living room. "Deidara come on, this isn-" I stop mid-sentence because the next sound I make is a quiet gasp. There he is. My older brother, laying in a pool of his own blood. Coughing. I run over to him. "Dei, Dei who did this to you?"

He opens his eyes. "Sak-u-ra? Is that you?" His voice is hoarse and it take all in me not to cry harder than I was, if that's even possible.

"Yes, yes it's me. I'm here. Dei, please what happened?"

He shakes his head. "No time to explain, they're still in here, looking for you. Sakura, listen to me. Everything I am, is a lie. I am not your older brother and Quri is not your older sister. We are vampires sent to protect you."

I almost do a double take. "Protect me? From what?" There was a big bang upstairs. I jump.

"No time to explain. Listen, I love you very much. Now." He coughs, blood coming out his mouth. "Run. Burn this house down. There is money in my car. Come here, one last time." With tears running down my face, I lean towards him. He bites my neck, while covering my mouth so I can't scream.

"Dei-dara, Quri, I love you." I breathe out. The last thing I remember is shouting and screaming, before I black out.

**So this is my new story, please review. I don't really like it that much, but who cares what I think, I care about what you think.! So please review. **

**Love you guys.!**


End file.
